Love, Yunocchi
by Idolmaster Yamada
Summary: Future fic. The girls at Hidamari Apartments have graduated and stopped interacting with each other, but one text from Yuno can change everything. Yuno x Miyako, Hiro x Sae


**Konnichiwa, minna! Idolmaster Yamada is here with another oneshot! To be honest, I originally typed this at school (nobody thought much from it), but I printed it out and re-typed it on a computer at home! It's a Hidamari Sketch fanfic, and my first one to be exact! I apologize for any OOC-ness, but regardless, I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hidamari Sketch.**

* * *

**Love, Yunocchi**

Years have passed. The girls who lived in the Hidamari Apartment have graduated out of Yamabuki High and moved out, read for their new lives as adults. Yuno, Miyako, and Hiro have all become artists (and illustrators to books occasionally), while Sae wrote her novels and iluustrated them as a profession. They haven't lost contact, but after a while, they stopped talking, but just one text could get the four back together again...and some love will bloom.

Yuno, now 23 years old, was sitting at her desk in her new home, thinking of what to draw for her next artwork. Right now, she has drawer's block...if that's even a real thing. Suddenly, she got an idea.

"I can invite Miya-chan, Sae-san, and Hiro-san over here! We haven't talked in a long time, and who knows? They might give me some inspiration" she exclaimed to herself.

As quickly as she could, Yuno grabbed her cell phone (yes, she still has a cell phone) and sent 3 texts to the 3 girls.

"Dear (insert Miyako, Hiro, or Sae's name here), I want to see you guys again after all these years. Come to my house, please?"

She then typed where she was living, and finally, she made the closing of her letter.

"Love, Yunocchi."

Yuno had remembered the nickname her best friend, Miyako, gave her in high school, so she found herself typing it. As a matter of fact, she has been the only thing - or person - on her mind lately. Did she...have a crush on her?

Meanwhile, Miyako, who was now 23 as well, was in the same situation as who was once her best friend; she didn't know what to draw.

"Augh! I give up! I'm trying to get an idea for a drawing into my mind," she complained to herself, "but the only thing, or person, on my mind right now is Yunocchi!"

Yeah, as you can see, Miyako has always loved, and missed, Yuno. She had known that for all these years, but what she _didn't _know was the fact that she was going to see her again _really _soon.

All of a sudden, Miyako's cell phone went off, and she took a look at it, only to see that she got a text. Once she had read the entire message, she knew who it was.

"Yunocchi!"

As quickly as she could, Miyako zoomed out of her room and out of her house in a hurry to see Yuno again. Since she didn't have a car at the moment (she accidentally crashed her old one), she could only run to quickly get to the new residence of the one she loved.

Finally, Miyako, who was now out of breath, arrived at Yuno's house. She knocked on the door before collapsing onto the ground out of exhaustion. Yuno opened the door and noticed that the woman who was once her best friend had arrived...but had collapsed.

"M-Miya-chan?!" Yuno gasped.

Miyako regained consciousness and slowly got back on her feet, using Yuno's body to support her, since she was still exhausted. It was just for a second, but her face leaned closer to Yuno's before _it _happened.

She kissed her on the lips.

Yuno was unable to believe what was happening. She and her best friend from high school were kissing at this very moment. She had to admit, though, Miyako was a good kisser. Besides, it confirmed the fact that Yuno was in love with Miyako.

Once Miyako and Yuno's lips separated, the former passed out into the latter's arms out of exhaustion, causing her to scream.

"MIYA-CHAN!"

"Ah, I feel better now."

Yuno had brought the unconscious Miyako into the house and gave her a water bottle once she was conscious. Hiro and Sae, who were both 24 now, both arrived at the house as soon as she said that, also (and they used their cars).

"Hey, Hiro-san! Hey, Sae-san!" Yuno and Miyako greeted them in unison.

"Hello, Yuno. Hello, Miyako," Hiro and Sae greeted them in unison.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it?" Hiro asked.

Yuno, Miyako, Hiro, and Sae sat at a table in the living room, and it was quiet at first. At last, Yuno began to speak.

"So, uh...what should we do?"

"We should discuss who we're in love with!" Miyako responded in hopes of hearing Yuno say she loves her.

"Good idea, Miya-chan!" Yuno agreed. "Although to be honest, there aren't any boys I'm in love with right now."

Miyako smiled, realizing she has a chance to confess her feelings, but she frowned when she realized she said "boys". She came to conclusions that Yuno was oblivious to love from girls and could only find love with boys. Miyako was disappointed because, after all, she was a _lesbian_; she's in love with Yuno, but they're both girls!

But that was before Yuno continued.

"Actually, I've never loved _any _boys as a boyfriend. I'm thinking that I might be a lesbian..."

Aaaand the smile's back.

"Well, I got a fan letter from this guy who said he wants to marry me," Sae said.

"Ooh, an indirect proposal! Congrats, Sae-san!" Miyako congratulated her.

"Yeah, congratulations, Sae-san!" Yuno congratulated.

Hiro, on the other hand, yelled, "NO! NOT CONGRATULATIONS!"

Yuno, Miyako, and Sae looked at Hiro, who had stood up with an angry look on her face, and tears were spilling out of her eyes like crazy.

"PLEASE DON'T ACCEPT THIS GUY'S PROPOSAL, SAE! I LOVE YOU TOO MUCH TO LET YOU GO!" she cried.

Realizing what she just said, Hiro then sat down and covered her mouth. Sae grinned and told her the truth.

"To be honest, Hiro, I was going to reject his proposal, anyway. There's already someone I like."

Hiro stopped crying, uncovered her mouth, and asked, "Oh, really? Who?"

"You," Sae replied.

Hiro gasped. Sure, Sae was her best friend, but confessing her love to her... If you consider that they're both girls, she'd never expect that to happen!

Before Hiro could say anything else, Sae leaned over to her and kissed her on the lips! Both of them liked the kiss so much, they didn't want to stop, but they _had_ to begin breathing again eventually, so they let go.

Yuno was shocked to see two of her best friends from high school kissed. Miyako, on the other hand, was staring at her, a tint of red on her cheeks. She wanted to do the same thing to her, but was this really a good time?

...Sure it was.

"Yunocchi..." Miyako whispered.

"Yes, Miya-chan?" Yuno asked, now looking at her.

Miyako blushed. Even if Hiro and Sae could do it, _she_ couldn't; she was too nervous.

"Wh-what's wrong, Miya-chan?! A-are you sick or something?!" Yuno freaked out, noticing the red on her friend's cheeks.

"No, Yunocchi, I'm perfectly fine," Miyako responded, causing Yuno to calm down. "It's just that...well...I really missed you, Hiro-san, and Sae-san!"

"Oh, is that all? I missed you too, Miya-chan," Yuno said.

"So did we," Hiro and Sae added at the same time.

"No, that's not just it," Miyako cried. "Why do you have to be so oblivious?! I love you, Yunocchi!"

And with that statement, she leaned towards Yuno and kissed her a second time. Both girls liked the kiss as much as they liked the first kiss.

When they let go, Yuno admitted, "Well, Miya-chan, when I said that I don't love any boys...I was _partially _telling the truth. I'm not in love with any boys, but I _am_ in love with a girl, and that girl is you. I've known it for a long time, but I didn't know for sure until that first kiss..."

Miyako and Yuno were leaning in for a third kiss, until Sae interrupted them.

"Whoa! I think I just got some inspiration for a novel!"

"And I think _I've _got some inspiration for a drawing," Yuno added truthfully as she and Miyako separated.

"Hey! How about we work on a novel together? Sae will do the writing, and the rest of us can do the illustrations!" Hiro suggested.

The other girls agreed to this suggestion, and with about 2 months of collaboration, their book was published. Love has bloomed with these girls back together, and it was all possible with that ended like this:

"Love, Yunocchi."

* * *

**Wow. I can't believe I wrote this! I bet you enjoyed this, did you? Even if you didn't, I don't care! I hope you enjoyed this one-shot!**


End file.
